Moments
by retrolily
Summary: Julia and Joker Origin story. Companion to 'A Face I Couldn't Forget, Even if I Tried'. "I used to know him...we went to high school together. He was a year older." Warning: some profanity.


**Author's Note:** This is a recount of Jack (the Joker) and Julia's high school years starting with their first meeting. It's supposed to be read as an addition to my original story.

You don't have to have read it to before reading this. It still makes sense otherwise. This just gives them a little back story and I will try to incorporate things into both stories. Like a memory or flashback or something.

I got the idea a few weeks back. I had original planned to just have random moments in here, but for now, I'll try to be as linear as possible with the story, but it will rotate between both their point of views.

Thanks for reading.

\- lily

 ** _day one._**

 _Julia Nichols_

Gotham High School - _Tuesday September 14, 1993_

The halls were dead quiet as I walked toward the washroom. I had the entire hall to myself. It actually felt rewarding to get away from all the noise.

It was the second week of high school and I was in grade ten. Not my first year, so at least I didn't get lost anymore. It was also around 3:40 pm so most of the school had gone home. Not me of course. I was staying after school for drama club. My English and Drama teacher, Mrs Rinehart, suggested I take it for fun.

We were supposed to be having meetings every Tuesday and today was our first one. Today we were meeting in her class because we hadn't yet gotten the keys to the drama room. I got there early, and I took a seat in the desk where I sit in class - the one by the back window - while I waited for the rest to fill up.

I quickly used the washroom and went on my way back to class. I didn't want to miss anything.

I walked back into the classroom. Some of the class were out of their seats talking to people. When I turned to my desk, I stopped. Someone was in my seat. I hadn't been gone that long. This person was late obviously. He...at least I think it was a he...had wavy dark brown hair that went to his shoulder. He wasn't standing like the rest of them, but was tapping furiously into my desk like he was upset about something.

I walked over and crouched behind him. I didn't want to attract the attention of the class so I whispered.

"Um hi...you're sitting in my seat." I put on a smile and tried to sound as least offensive as possible. Couldn't he see that my knapsack was there on the floor beside it?

He turned around to look at me and his face lit up. "Oh I'm sorry," he pointed at me "Is this yours?"

"Yeah it is actually," I told him.

Then within an instant, his smile fell.

"Well too bad," he snapped.

"Um..sorry?" I asked, taken aback.

"Did I fucking stutter?"He added harshly. He raised his hand and made a shooing motion, gestured for me to move along

Stunned, I turned away from him. What a fucking jerk. I had seen him before too. He was one of the loser kids who smoked outside the school. What the hell was he doing here in drama club anyway? I started to look for another seat.

"Hey!" I heard him whisper. "Don't forget your backpack." He took his foot and kicked it forward.

Angry, I went over and grabbed it, but not before glaring daggers at him. I went to sit in a seat at the front near some girl with a curly afro named Cara.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats." Mrs. Rinehart began. "Now that we're done introducing ourselves."

I guess I missed that.

"First I want to assign the partners for our scene study." She stated. "It's how we'll practice before we start working on the school play." She finished.

"And I know, I know. The people in my drama classes, you're already doing one," she added. "But don't worry about it. I think you can manage . We'll be doing Shakespeare's Othello for the study here."

Then she went around the room assigning partners. She didn't know everyone's name by heart yet so people had to remind her.

I waited for my name to be called. The last one apparently because she was now back at her desk.

"Julia?" She called to me as she scrawled onto the paper.

"Yes, Mrs. Rinehart?"

"You're with Jack." She pointed to the back of the class. I followed her gaze and met the eyes of the guy who stole me seat. We had both turned to each other at the same time. His mouth fell slightly open.

So he was Jack? I should have anticipated this, I thought.

Then I heard Jack groan. "Great..." He muttered.


End file.
